Don't Play With Fire
by Kazie Solo
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Deeply wounded by Sayo's death, Sano makes a wish that defies fate, only to discover shortly after that the Devil has taken it seriously. Given a second chance at life, Sayo must now rescue the soul of the man who gave her that chance.
1. Be Careful Of What You Wish For

_Author's Note:_ I've had too much of Sanosuke/Sayo and the movie Be Dazzled, so that's why this fic came to existence. This is my first story-type fic, so please bear with any shortcomings on my part. Oh, and if ever you like the couple, you're always welcome to join the mailing list I established at Yahoo – – in honor of them. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna!

**Don't Play With Fire**  
-+Chapter One+-

_"... unless God grants me a miracle, I'll soon be with Him in His kingdom..."_

Fury swept Sanosuke Sagara's body like a tidal wave as he remembered her words at that heart-stopping moment when she admitted that she was gravely ill. As he stared at the stone-cold grave of Sayo Amakusa, the woman he had grown to love even if they had only been together for a short time, he felt the fangs of anger and pain dig themselves deeper into his already wounded heart.

He did not understand why... he _could not_ understand why. If some divine entity was truly helping them survive on Earth, as Sayo and her Christian "brothers and sisters" believed in, then why did that _god_ of theirs allow her to die?! It was not fair, not fair at all, and if he was only capable of killing a god, he would have already done so.

His chestnut orbs were filled with sorrow that could not be fathomed. "Sayo... I wasn't strong enough. These arms of mine... these arms of mine were just not strong enough to protect you from death, or from your god who wanted to take you away from me. And because of that... he succeeded," he whispered, his voice audible. He felt tears springing into his eyes, but he wiped them off before they could be released into the open. Instead, he forced a laugh. "I'm such an idiot, ain't I? I know you can't hear me now, whatever I have to say, but --- damn it, _I love you!_"

He fell on his knees, very weak all of a sudden. The emotional agony was too much for him to bear, just too much. His eyes, however, never left the tombstone of the loved one he had lost, for he continued to stare at it as if he was expecting her to simply sit up, stretch her arms and comment about how nice her sleep was. He knew it was impossible, but he could not wrench away the notion of hoping for the better. After all, the Christians he had known believed in miracles and the fulfillment of things known to be impossible...

"I wish she didn't have that disease so she didn't have to die!" Sanosuke yelled angrily, pounding his fists on the ground with the force he had left. There was nobody who could ease the anguish he was feeling at the tragic end the love of his life attained. "Why?! What have I done to deserve this?! What had _she_ done to deserve a death like that?! If only I can bring her back I'd do _anything_ to bring her back! I'll sell my soul to the devil if I have to!"

**_Will you, really?_**

His eyes shot towards the direction of the voice, but he did not find the person to whom it belonged to. However, a strange feeling of dread began to creep up to him, and when the warning bell at the back of his mind started to ring, he got to his feet and prepared himself. "Who are you? Stop hiding and show yourself!"

As if in reply, flame erupted around the young man in a circle, and out of the blazing ring of fire, a figure stepped out, forcing him to back off slightly. The stranger was, to Sanosuke's surprise, a woman, and she was wearing a sleek red dress that glared brightly with the flames. "Sanosuke Sagara," she began, before her beautiful ruby lips parted into a smirk. "I've come to give you your heart's desire."

"My heart's desire?" he asked, confused, but stunned.

The newcomer's smile grew even more playful. "Didn't you just wish that your beloved --- what's her name ah, yes, Sayo Amakusa --- didn't contract tuberculosis so she didn't have to die? Well, I'm here to grant that wish of yours. After all, you _asked_."

"Who are you?" the young warrior asked. He was happy with the news that his wish was going to be granted, yes, but he was still skeptical. After all, the one who offered to make his desire come true was someone he practically didn't know, and she appeared to have something else in mind --- something else in mind _for him_. The flames added to his apprehension, too.

He blinked, and the next thing he knew, she was behind him, her arms wrapped around him seductively. She daintily ran her fingers through his cheeks, and apparently overpowering him, she hissed in a teasing tone, "Who am I, Sanosuke Sagara?"

The flames erupted violently like a blazing supernova, and before the flaring wisps of heat completely engulfed them, Sanosuke heard the words in a voice barely above a whisper, "I'm the Devil."


	2. Who's Sanosuke Sagara?

_Author's Note:_ Thank you for the reviews! Actually, I'm having quite a hard time in organizing the plot of this fic, since I happened to pick a very outrageous and well... out-of-this-world plot. But I'll do my best to give you a quality Sanosuke/Sayo fic! Also, if you have anything to suggest, please do. I'd love to hear from you. =P

**Don't Play With Fire**  
-+Chapter Two+-

"Good morning, Lady Magdalia."

After what seemed like eternity, she found herself able to breathe again. In fact, waking up had never felt so different, so _good_ for her. She slowly sat up, and with her breathtaking emerald eyes she saw Rorenzo Shouzo, patiently watching over her. "Good morning to you, too, Shouzo," she greeted, smiling warmly at him.

He straightened up and looked deep into her eyes. "To see you well makes the morning good, my lady." He then stepped forward and extended his hand, gesturing for her to take it so he can help her up.

Sayo took her friend's hand and got out of her bed with his help, but somehow, she felt that something was not quite right. She felt stronger than she ever was, stronger than she had ever been and yet here was Shouzo looking after her as if she was a sick little girl who was supposed to be taken good care of and watched over all the time.

She was about to ask the young man all about it when something struck her. A vision of some sort, although she could not tell if it was from her past, or from the future that was yet to come. The sky was falling into darkness, and the night began embracing the world. She was in the middle of a grassy plain, surrounded by people that appeared so familiar to her. She was coughing heavily, and they were all looking at her worriedly.

_"That sounds like tuberculosis," _the redheaded samurai pointed out, a concerned look on his scarred face. At that instant, his friends' gazes snapped towards him, surprise and disbelief evident in their features.

_"No, it can't be that!"_ a young man answered in return, his voice oozing with alarm and dread, but to Sayo's surprise, it did not come from the boy who stood by the samurai's side, a bamboo sword at hand. In fact, the words seemed to have surfaced from out of nowhere, as if the wind carried them through the miles from their speaker.

The samurai blurted out, _"I still think it would be wise to have Dr. Elston examine her, just in case."_

This time, it was the boy who spoke up. _"That's right! That Dutch guy's a doctor!_ _I had forgotten all about that!" _he exclaimed in an enthusiastic tone, his face shining with hope all of a sudden, clear in the way his eyes gleamed amidst the darkness.

_"Sano! Leave right now!"_

And that was when it hit her.

"Sanosuke Sanosuke Sagara..?" she asked in a small voice, then she clasped her hands over her mouth. Everything them came raining down on her, and she remembered every single event that happened ever since then. Kaioh's conspiracy, and his plot to take over Japan using Shougo and his followers. The plans of Kenshin Himura and his friends to stop the mass murder that was bound to happen. The valiant efforts of Sanosuke to bring her to Dr. Elston, and her

Shouzo broke her reverie. "Lady Magdalia, is there something wrong?"

She was then as pale as sheet, as white as snow. She was trembling like a child lost in the midst of a caliginous forest, frightened at the realization that had just taken place. She didn't know what to do, and she most especially did not know what to believe in. She had the feeling it was the miracle she had hoped God would give her but she, too, doubted it, because it was just too much, as she was practically _raised_ _from the dead_.

Upon seeing her condition, her loyal companion began to panic. Never in his entire life had he seen her so pallid, and he was afraid that it was her illness that was causing her frightening condition. "Lady Magdalia, please, get some rest," he told her gently, careful to hide whatever he was feeling, as he cautiously helped her back into her bed. "The doctor will see you shortly."

"I don't need to see a doctor, Shouzo," Sayo protested, sitting up. "I need to see Sanosuke Sagara."

The other, who was already by the door of the room, came to a halt. He turned around to look at her, confusion apparent in his face. "Sanosuke Sagara?" he questioned. "May I know who he is, my lady?"

She did not understand why he did not know who Sanosuke was, and the feeling of dread she experienced earlier returned like a shockwave. "Sanosuke Sagara. Don't you remember him, Shouzo? He's the one who was with us when we went to see Kaioh You know, the man who you fought with because he wouldn't return my medallion?" she resorted.

However, Shouzo's answer was, "But _I_ have your medallion, Lady Magdalia!"


	3. The Land Of The Dead

****

Don't Play With Fire  
-+Chapter Three+-

He didn't know where he was. In fact, he didn't even want to find out. All he knew was that it was _hot_. And the heat came from just everywhere. He felt the intense heat creep up and surround his entire body, but there was nothing he could do to stop it from eating himself up. He was too tired, too stressed out…

The voice returned in a jeering tone. "Awwww, look at your little beloved. She's searching for you, but nobody can't seem to find you. In fact…" the owner of the voice trailed off, most probably to smirk at her triumph, before she finished in a tone overflowing with fake sympathy, "… nobody seems to know who you are."

"What. Have. You. Done," he hissed with gritted teeth, struggling to look at his captor straight in the eye.

She waved her hand, and some sort of pillow appeared, although it was made of fire. She sat down in front of him and smiled. "What have I done? Let's see…" she paused, resting her chin on her hand as if in deep thought. "Well, for starters, I granted your wish. I banished little Sayo's disease, and thus defied fate by bringing her back to life. So now she's alive and well. However, you had to pay the price. It's a give-and-take situation, you see. You sold your soul to me; I brought her back in return."

Sanosuke glared at her, although it evidently lacked in power. "Listen, lady, I don't have time for this hogwash, for this Devil hanky-panky," he began, doing his best to sound as strong as possible. "Where am I, what do you want, and what the hell have you done to me?!"

"I already told you. I'm the Devil."

"Sure you are. And I'm God," he returned sarcastically.

"Why won't you believe me? I am speaking the truth, Sanosuke Sagara… how else would I know who you are, and what your heart desires?" she asked in return, rising up from her seat and walking towards him. Afterwards, she smirked. "My, it's hot in here, isn't it? But what do you expect? This _is_ inferno, after all."

He struggled to break free from the chains that bound him, but he found himself unable to do so. The heat was making him weaker by the minute, and he knew that if he would not be able to help himself to a glass of water, he would most probably die of dehydration. That is, if he wasn't dead already.

To his surprise, a glass of ice-cold water appeared in front of him, hovering like a puppet with strings. "What the…" he stuttered, disbelief evident in his eyes. He then darted his gaze to the woman who claimed to be the _Supreme Ruler of the Underworld_. "How the hell did you do that?!"

She shook her head ruefully. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. When will you ever learn to accept the truth, Sanosuke Sagara? I've given you evidences of who I really am, and yet you still refuse to believe," she muttered, before she folded her arms in front of her chest and looked at the young man with a raised eyebrow. "What more do I have to do, for you to believe that I am who I say I am? I already raised your little beloved Sayo from the dead, isn't that enough proof yet?"

"Okay, okay, so you're the Devil, and I believe you," he said hurriedly, eager to end the fuss and get back with his life. He didn't know what was really going on, but he was 100% sure that the lady who claimed to be the Devil was plainly insane. "May I leave now?"

"Yes, you may leave… that is, if you can find your way out of here," she said with a smirk, before she spread out her arms. "Welcome to the _Land of the Dead_, Sanosuke Sagara. Welcome to… _hell._"

---

__

Author's Note: I honestly have no idea how this will turn out, as of the moment. I'm just going through one chapter at a time, adding up ideas and building the plot along the way. Suggestions? Comments? Violent reactions? Let me know. And for those of you who aren't part of my Sano/Sayo group yet, and would love to be, don't hesitate to go to groups.yahoo.com/group/ssangels and join in! You'll be more than welcome there! ^____^


	4. I Will Find You

****

Don't Play With Fire  
-+Chapter Four+-

"We should learn that faith is a divine bond that brings us to the presence of God. Our awareness of a presence mightier than us can teach us that we build a relationship with the mighty presence. Without God, we are nothing."

"Dear Lord," the crowd of Christians chorused with their heads bowed, eyes closed, and hands clasped together. "There are three things we pray to You: that we may see You clearly and feel Your presence every day, that we will love You and obey You dearly every day, and that we will follow You every day."

Sayo looked into their eyes intently as she relayed to them the Good News. "Faith provides the meaning of life," she told them. "Faith allows us to learn from the experiences of people who were here before us. Faith strengthens us when we suffer from doubts and unbeliefs because of our sinfulness. Faith provides us the reason to seek God's truth and to life by His word. Faith is the substance of things unseen, and the evidence of things hoped for."

In affirmation, the people said in unison, "Amen."

That word concluded the religious service for that day. She gave her parting words, quoting a passage from the Holy Bible, before the crowd dispersed and went back to their activities with inspired hearts. When the area was clear, Sayo then walked off to her room, carrying her valuables with her, followed closely by Shouzo.

"Shouzo…" she began in a rather uncertain tone. She looked at her friend, and swallowed, hoping that he would not find out what she was planning to do. "Could you please excuse me for a moment? I have to do something… important… and I hope you don't mind if…"

"Certainly, m'lady," Shouzo answered with a bow, before he turned around and took off in the other direction. He did not want to leave her alone, as he vowed to protect her with his life no matter what the cost, but he respected her privacy. He knew when to stay, and when to stay away.

After a few minutes, Sayo emerged from her room, although she was carrying some sort of travelling bag. She looked around, hoping no one would spot her. When it seemed that the domain was clear, she slowly crept out and towards the open…

… only to bump into her brother, Shougo Amakusa.

"Sayo," Shougo said, in his usual inert tone. He rested his gaze on her face for a few moments, before he looked down to see what else was there. And that was when he saw it. The travelling bag, and all the other valuables she was bringing with her. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Where are you going?"

She looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say. Everything that had happened caused too much confusion in her, in the sense that she didn't know what was real, and what to believe in anymore. And that was what she wanted to find out: the truth. "I'm really sorry," she began softly, slowly lifting her eyes to look at him. "But I have to leave. I'm so confused… there's so much I want to know… there's so much I _need_ to know. Please understand."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds, not saying a word, and after what seemed like eternity, the swordsman nodded. "Very well. But take Shouzo with you. You either leave with him, or not leave at all." With that, he walked away, but he stopped when he was about to turn at a corner. "Take care, Sayo. God bless you."

He disappeared from her sight.

"Thank you, brother," she whispered. "God bless you, too." 

At that, she took her luggage and went on her way, heading to Shouzo's quarters first to ask him to accompany her. It did not take long for the trip to be arranged, however, as the young warrior was more than willing to be with her in her quest. In her quest to find the truth.

__

I will find you, Sanosuke Sagara… I will find you.


	5. Conflicting Perspectives

****

Don't Play With Fire  
-+Chapter Five+-

"She's not kidding about that one, Sagara. In fact… she's not kidding about anything at all."

The voice sounded so familiar to the young man, so familiar that those words made his head snap towards the direction of the said voice. And upon seeing the owner, he could not help but gasp, his eyes wide in disbelief. After all, the man had been dead for quite sometime now. "Shishio Makoto!" he exclaimed, utter surprise evident in the tone of his voice. He opened his mouth to say more, but found that no words would leave him.

The other smirked. "Why do you look so surprised? Didn't you except to see me here?" he blurted out casually, then he tilted his head to the side slightly to address the woman who was clinging to his arm. "I believe you remember Yumi? She has been talking about you ever since your arrival here---"

"--- talking about your barbaric nature and irrational philosophies," Yumi Komagata spat, eyeing the Devil's captive disapprovingly. "However, considering your savage personality, especially the way you treat women such as myself, I'm actually not surprised to find a dirty froth like you here."

Sanosuke glared. "You watch your filthy mouth---"

"_You_ watch your filthy mouth, Sanosuke Sagara!" she cut him off, returning his glare with an equally powerful one. The glaring contest went on for a few moments until she snorted, turned around and walked away. As soon as she did so, Shishio nodded curtly, and left as well.

The young man could not help but smile at his victory against Shishio's smooth-talking whore… but that smile soon disappeared as he remembered that he had more pressing matters to attend to. _Such as getting out of this place,_ he thought, grimacing.

The sun was high in the sky, embracing the land with its rays that gave off much light and heat. Despite of the situation that caused them much discomfort, two figures continue to trudge across the quiet countryside, determined to get to their destination. Wherever that destination was.

Shouzo squinted his eyes, attempting to clear his vision. It had been days ever since they started their journey, and to his surprise, Sayo showed no sign of weariness or fatigue during those days. He had suggested to her many times during their long land trip that they stop and take a rest, worried that the intense heat might worsen the young woman's condition, but she waved all the proposals away. Either she was plainly determined, or she was no longer ill.

And since the latter seemed impossible, Shouzo forced himself to believe on the former.

"Lady Magdalia, please," he began, taking bigger steps to catch up with her. "You need to rest and recover your strength; we've journeyed far enough for today. Please, m'lady."

"No, Shouzo. I'm sorry, but we must go on. We're nearly there… nearly there…" Sayo insisted, locking her gaze on the crowd of houses and other establishments that were visible even from their distance. She walked on, ignoring the blazing heat, ignoring the beads of sweat that was enveloping her, ignoring Shouzo's offers to rest.

"But m'lady, you need to rest. You're ill---"

"I'm _not_ ill!" she suddenly snapped, whirling around to look at her companion with a glare. And as quickly as her irritation surfaced, it faded away, and as it did so, she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh… Shouzo… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…"

He smiled warmly at her as if nothing happened. "It's all right, Lady Magdalia. I understand," he told her, then he took her hand gently. "But I promised your brother that I would protect and take care of you, and I intend to keep that promise. Please, for your benefit, let us stop for a while and take a rest."

Sayo hesitated for a moment, then she sighed, knowing that she was at the losing end of the argument. "All right. Let's go to that tavern over there and have a good meal," she gave in, looking at her friend at nodding in agreement. Her expression shifted shortly after, and as the young man lead her towards the nearby establishment, she called out softly, "Um… Shouzo?"

"Yes, m'lady?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly to look directly into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Thank you."


	6. Just One Important Question

**Don't Play With Fire**  
-+Chapter Six+-

Kenshin Himura, a red-headed swordsman formerly known as Battousai the Slasher, looked at his friends one by one with a worried expression. "If he will not be stopped, blood will stain the entire country just as what happened years ago. We can't allow that to happen. _I_ won't allow that to happen. Shougo Amakusa must be stopped."

"That's why you're going to Shimabara."

"That's why I'm going to Shimabara," he seconded with a nod, a stubbornly determined expression on his face.

"And we're going with you, Kenshin," Kaoru Kamiya said, sporting exactly the same expression as the swordsman. In fact, the tone of her voice seemed to be a lot more stubborn than the other. "We've been a team, and we'll continue to be a team. No matter what the odds are. And don't even try to talk me out of this!"

Misao Makamachi chuckled, easing the tension. "You really know when to be stubborn, Kaoru."

"She _is _always stubborn!" Yahiko Myoujin interjected, grinning widely at his companions, only to be whacked in the head by the Kamiya-Kasshun master with an empty rice bowl. "OWWWWW! Kaoru, what did you do that for?!"

"You should learn to pay more respect, Yahiko! All you ever do is make fun of me and my cooking!" the young woman exclaimed, taking the boy by his shirt and pulling him close to her. Her eyes were flashing dangerously. "I've done so much for you and you repay me this way?! You ungrateful git!"

"Hey, you two, stop it," Kenshin muttered, gently pulling Yahiko away while Misao took care of the raging Kaoru. However, Kaoru managed to jerk one of her arms away from the ninja's strong grasp, and as some sort of reflex action she grabbed another rice bowl from the table and hurled it to her opponent

only to hit Kenshin, who was then standing completely in between the two Kamiya-Kasshun warriors, for he spun around to talk to the boy about his manners. The bowl hit him _hard_ on the head, and the swordsman dropped to the wooden floor with a loud _thump_ that made his friends cringe. "Oro?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called out, pushing Misao off her and running towards the fallen samurai. She then started shaking him. "Kenshin, are you all right? Oh Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Orororororororororororororo" the redhead mumbled as the young woman continued to shake him.

It was then when one of the waitresses stepped into the scene and interrupted what was going on. "Himura-san?" she began, giving the group a quizzical look as they stopped what they were doing and settled back down around the food-laden table. "Um someone wants to see you. A certain Lady Magdalia and her companion, Rorenzo Shouzo. They noticed that you were here, and they requested me to ask permission from you and your friends for a private conversation."

Misao raised an eyebrow, apparently recognizing the names.

"Please tell them that we'll be right there," Kenshin replied politely.

The woman gestured to where Sayo and Shouzo were sitting, a table at the far right end of the tavern, and then, she left. The moment she did so, Misao turned to the others with a suspicious look on her features. "Guys, be careful. You most especially, Kenshin," she warned, lowering her voice so that those who weren't supposed to hear won't be able to. "I was told that this Lady Magdalia is Shougo Amakusa's sister. Shouzo Rorenzo is her bodyguard, and a trained martial artist at that."

"She's pretty," Yahiko commented as he looked at the people Misao was referring to. He then looked at the two ladies who were with them and grinned mischievously. "Not like these two girls over here."

Immediately, Kaoru and Misao fumed, and were about to launch themselves at the boy, when Kenshin stopped them. "This isn't the time to argue about that, please." He paused to glance at Sayo and Shouzo, who were patiently waiting at the other side of the room. "I don't know what they want with us, but we must not keep them waiting. If we can settle the problem at hand with them, the better."

They rose, and headed towards Sayo's table, trying to look as casual as possible while still keeping their guard up. As soon as they arrived, the two rose from their seats, the young woman bowing politely. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak with you, Himura-san. I'm Magdalia, and this is my friend, Shouzo. Please, sit down."

Misao's gaze caught the medallion the Christian woman was wearing, and recognized the symbol that was engraved there at once. _It's true_, she thought, clamping her hand into a fist as she took her seat. _She is Shougo Amakusa's sister and that Shouzo must indeed be her bodyguard. But what do they want with us?_

As if to answer the ninja's unspoken question, Sayo began, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but there's something I really need to know. I'd just like to ask a question just one question." She took a second to glance at Shouzo, who nodded in affirmation, then she reverted her gaze towards Kenshin and his friends, who were looking at her intently, waiting for her to ask the question. "Do do you know who Sanosuke Sagara is?"


	7. A Dozen Question Marks

****

Don't Play With Fire  
-+Chapter Seven+-

Silence.

"Sanosuke Sagara?" Kaoru asked, clarifying if she heard the name right.

Sayo nodded, then held her breath as she watched them one by one, not knowing what to expect. In fact, she didn't even want to think of what to expect, in fear that her expectations would not be met. Her gaze never left the people who were supposed to be Sanosuke's friends… and after a few moments, she had the answer.

The redhead was in deep thought, and his gaze distant, as if he was trying to recall the specific name she had just given out. Yahiko was looking at his sensei for answers, the word _"Who?"_ escaping his lips in a tone of absolute confusion. The expressions on Misao's face could not be sorted out at all. Kaoru, on the other hand, was shaking her head, and she was obviously bewildered.

At that, the Christian woman rose from her seat, her bodyguard rising shortly after. "I'm sorry for having disturbed you. Thank you very much for your time," she apologized with a bow. She then turned to her friend and nodded. "Shouzo, let's go."

"Wait!" the ninja called out, jumping up from her seat and grabbing Sayo's arm to pull her back. Shouzo immediately reacted to the threat, but Sayo held up her arm, signaling him to stop. "You called us over to simply ask us _that_ question?! Listen, lady, I know who you are, and I won't let you get away without you telling us what's going on!"

"Misao---"

"You have no right to threaten Lady Magdalia!" Shouzo snapped angrily, glaring daggers at Misao who was only a short distance away from him. "She only wanted to ask about Sanosuke Sagara! Now would you please let us leave?!"

"Shouzo---"

However, she was a very stubborn young woman, and she was determined to find out what truly was happening. "If you were ordinary people I would let you leave right now. But no, you're not, so I won't let you leave until get answers! You," she pointed at Sayo, "You are Shougo Amakusa's sister. What would someone like you be doing at a place like this? Preparing for your Holy Crusade?"

"Yes, I am his sister," Sayo answered calmly, once again restraining Shouzo who was undeniably mad and ready to strangle Misao at that point. "But I did not come here for him. I came here at my own will, to find Sanosuke Sagara, and that is all."

Kaoru managed to say the next question before the hot-headed ninja could. "But why did you come to us? There are so many people you could go to, but why us?" she asked, glancing at Misao. "I believe that's what Misao is suspicious about, because your brother personally challenged Kenshin here to meet him at Shimabara."

"I am aware of that. I was with him when he gave Himura-san the challenge," the other woman replied, resting her gaze on Kenshin for a few moments before she looked back at Kaoru. "I don't really know how to explain it to you. It's… complicated. I thought you knew who Sanosuke Sagara was, that's why I approached you. But apparently I was wrong." She bowed once again. "We'll be taking our leave now. Thank you for your time."

The four silently followed Sayo and Shouzo with their gazes, and when they were out of sight, Misao turned to her friends and asked in a tone of disbelief, "Complicated? That's a very nice way to explain things!" She frowned. "She's hiding something and I know it."

Kaoru said, "What I want to know now is who that Sanosuke Sagara person is." She looked at her comrades one by one. "Why is it complicated for her to explain what's going on? Why did she think we know him? And how could someone be possibly connected to us _and_ the Amakusas?"

"Whoever he is," Kenshin began, "he'll have a lot of explaining to do to her… and to us. If we find him, that is."


	8. Someone From Up Above?

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those who read and reviewed for giving me the inspiration to work on this fic, most especially my brother, Darth Baka, for helping me out at some of the parts, and my sister, Yuriko Oyama aka RaineSolo, for simply supporting me. Anyway, here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy as the plot thickens. Well, I would write longer chapters, but I started out with short chapters, so I'm going to finish with short chapters. My next fic, whatever it will be, will have longer chapters, don't worry!

Please review! Thanks!

****

****

****

**Don't Play With Fire**  
-+Chapter Eight+-

"Lady Magdalia, please, tell me what's going on," Shouzo begged as he struggled to keep himself in pace with the young woman. The news that Kenshin Himura and his friends did not know who the said Sanosuke Sagara was hurt Sayo deeply, and as her childhood friend he knew how she felt even if she did not say a word.

She continued to walk, not even sparing a glance at him. "You won't understand, Shouzo."

Her response struck him hard. What, then, was it really all about that she feared he won't understand? "You don't know that for sure," he told her quietly, trying his best not to make her temper rise. "And you won't know for sure unless you try it. Please, Lady Magdalia. I'm begging you. Tell me about it."

Sayo stopped in her tracks, then she spun around to face him with distressed emerald eyes that made the young man's heart ache terribly. "How could you understand how could I make you understand when I don't understand it myself?!" she whimpered, the look in her eyes breaking the tough façade she was trying to keep up.

He said nothing, but the expression on his handsome features was that of pure understanding.

And that expression was enough to make her continue.

"I don't know what's going on, Shouzo," she muttered with a soft voice and downcast eyes. "I don't really know. I woke up one day to find images flashing inside my head. Kaioh's conspiracy and his plans to take over the country by manipulating our friends and killing my brother. Himura-san's plans to stop the mass murder, along with his friends who we met up with earlier. Sanosuke Sagara and his valiant efforts to bring me to the Dutch consul, Dr. Elston, because I was dying of the illness which I now don't have. Oh Shouzo, I don't understand --- I'm supposed to be dead!"

Shouzo's eyes widened considerably at that, disbelief painted on his face. "D-dead?" he croaked out, looking at the young woman who nodded. "Perhaps you saw a vision of the future, m'lady." His gaze hardened. "A future that I will not allow to happen!"

She shook her head this time. "No, Shouzo, it can't be the future. How can a future such as that exist, when Sanosuke Sagara doesn't?" she questioned, her eyes meeting his. "And I'm supposed to be sick. Dying, in fact, of some illness called tuberculosis. But I'm not. I'm in perfectly good health. How do you explain that?"

"He wished for it."

"What?"

It wasn't Shouzo who replied to Sayo's question, however, but rather, a boy about six years of age, sitting on a boulder that was seemingly larger than himself. He had nice red hair and intelligent-looking green eyes that seemed to mirror the young woman's own. "Hello," he greeted as the two spun around to look at him, finally realizing that he was the one who spoke.

"Oh hello."

"What's up?"

Sayo bent down to ruffle the child's hair. "We were just talking about something very important," she answered, smiling warmly at him. Children had always been her weakness; she would melt at the sight of them even though she was in a heated argument with someone. "How about you? What's up?"

"The sky," he replied with a crooked grin. "Well heaven, actually."

She giggled, but Shouzo only looked at the tyke with an eyebrow raised. _Some sense of humor_, he thought, although he had another reason for thinking that way --- a reason that he would never admit to the world. He was jealous. Jealous that Sayo's attention was now on someone else and not on him. _A kid, too._

"As I was saying," the boy began, jumping down the boulder to address them with stunning confidence, "these things are happening because of a wish made by Mr. Sanosuke Sagara." He paused to smile at the bewildered adults, then he held out his hand. "Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Kibo. God sent me."


	9. Author's Note

Okay, so FF.net doesn't want me to load the next chapter. Fine. *pouts* But that wouldn't be good, won't it? Anyway, this page was supposed to contain Chapter Nine, but no, FF.net doesn't seem to like the idea. So please click on that button to go and read the full Chapter Nine: Descent to the Underworld.  
  
And yes, this is the Author's Note for that said chapter:  
  
I'm so glad that you like what I'm writing here! I feel inspired! *dramatic pose* Anyway, I got a new idea for a Sano/Sayo fanfic, so as soon as I finish this, I'll get to work on that one. I just hope you'll like that as well. So... here's the next chapter! The time for the two lovebirds to meet again is getting closer and closer by the chapter. =P   
  
Oh yes, for those of you who want to chat with other Sano/Sayo fans, set your browsers to groups.yahoo.com/group/dbzahq and join in! We've been very quiet recently, and we'd love to have new members!  
  
All right, next chapter! 


	10. Descent to the Underworld

**[****Don't Play With Fire: Chapter Nine****]**

"_God_ sent you?"

"Yup, He sure did," Kibo replied, nodding proudly. The grin on his face remained. "Actually, it was Jesus who picked me out from all the rest. He said I should be _given the chance'_ to do these kind of things. So I was given that chance, and God sent me here to help you fight Satan!"

They looked at each other, not knowing what to believe in. True, they believed in God, and in Jesus Christ, but the situation seemed too much. Too far-fetched, in fact. Sayo, who regained her composure first, asked, "What's really going on? And why are we going to fight Satan?"

Kibo scratched his head. "This is going to be hard to explain," he mumbled. "But you gotta believe every word I say, or else we won't get anywhere." He then focused his gaze on Sayo. "The images you saw? They really happened. Sanosuke really existed, and you really died. When Sanosuke went to visit your grave, he went all emotional that you were gone. He cried, screamed, and went as far as wishing things. He wished that you didn't have your disease so you didn't have to die, and said that he'll do anything to bring you back. He even said that he'll sell his soul to the devil if it would be the way to bring you back to life. Unfortunately, Satan heard him and took him seriously. He then went up from his fiery realm --- as a woman, as he can take any form he wishes --- to grant Sanosuke's wish then drag him to hell, where he'll be a slave forever."

The adults were too overwhelmed to say anything.

"So now you're alive, in good health, but Sanosuke no longer exists. He's down there, and he'll stay down there if we won't do anything," the boy blurted out. "Oh, and you're not supposed to remember anything that happened before --- Satan's rules --- but we chose to interfere, nonetheless. You know God doesn't leave His people alone. So are we going down there to rescue your Prince Charming or what?"

"Hey kiddo, how's the heat getting to you?"

Sanosuke squinted his eyes open, then blinked a few more times before his vision cleared. He sat up, and found himself inside a room with nasty-looking iron bars. _Great_, he thought bitterly, biting his lip. He suddenly remembered that someone asked him a question, so he turned to see who it was. Sitting across him, back against the wall, was an old man who looked unusually healthy.

He asked, "Were you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" the hermit asked, peering intently at the young man with his faded black eyes. "Don't feel too hot now, do you? Now, what brought you here, my boy? You don't look dead to me---"

"Because I'm not!" Sanosuke snapped, suddenly burning inside. "Look, gramps, I don't know what you wish to find out from me, or what you wish to accomplish with your questions, but I suggest you leave me alone if you don't want me to leave a dent on your wrinkled face!"

"Ah, I get it now. You were brought here in exchange for a wish you were made!" the other said, his eyes brightening. "Am I right, young man? Your soul in exchange for something you wished for?"

Those words made Sanosuke freeze in his spot. His irritation towards the old man was immediately gone, for some reason. He stared at the solitarian for a few moments, and then, he hung his head, closing his chocolate-colored eyes. "Her name was Sayo," he began in a whimper. "Sayo. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever known in my entire life. She was very sweet, kind and compassionate. But she she was dying of tuberculosis. I thought I would be able to save her, but just as we came upon a doctor, she was shot, and that killed her. I loved her. I loved her very much."

The other nodded. "And you wished she was alive, in exchange for your soul." When Sanosuke did not reply, the man asked, "Young man do you believe in God?"

"God?" he clarified, and as his companion nodded, he shook his head furiously. "Oh, no. I don't believe in God.' I don't believe in that divine entity Sayo and her fellow Christians put their faith in. I mean, if that oh-so-holy person was really helping them survive in this world, then did he allow Sayo to die?!"

"Things happen for a reason."

"THEN WHAT IS THE REASON BEHIND HER DEATH?!" Sanosuke yelled, staring at the old man fiercely, staring at the old man with eyes that burned like the scorching flames of the underworld. The old man, on the other hand, met his gaze with a calm, collected one, and they looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then, the younger of the two looked away. "I just don't understand how things work anymore."

Leaning against the wall, the man said with closed eyes, "You will, in due time. Just open up your heart, and believe. Have faith." At that, he did not say anything more, leaving Sanosuke to ponder on his words.

The silence did not last long, however. It had only been a few minutes since the other prisoner drifted off, when he snapped out of his peaceful slumber and with a smile, he told his companion, "They're here."


	11. Mask of Deception

**Don't Play With Fire**

_Chapter Ten: Mask of Deception_

The first thing that met Sayo's gaze was fire.

She stood still, uncertain of moving at all, as her eyes darted around to take a look at the place they had transported themselves into. There was no mistaking that it was the lair of the devil, all right, for just the sight of the fiery domain caused a shiver to run down her spine. Shouzo, who was behind her, did not dare move as well. The warning bell at the back of his mind had begun to ring, and he knew that trouble was just around the corner.

"Hey, you two," Kibo interrupted, floating in front of them with a goofy grin on his face. He did not seem to be a bit bothered by the heat that engulfed the entire area and caused much discomfort. "Relax. There's nothing for you to be afraid of. After all, I'm here to keep watch over you."

_That's what I'm afraid of,_ Shouzo thought bitterly, the feeling of dread still lingering inside of him. He didn't care if Sayo would let her guard down, but he definitely wouldn't. He knew that there was something just very wrong with the picture, something very wrong with what was going on.

At the child's assurance, the young Christian woman relaxed, exhaling to release all the tension. She lifted her foot to take a step forward, but found herself hesitating for a few moments --- until she felt Shouzo squeeze her shoulder, a sign of faith and confidence. Taking a deep breath, she took the step, expecting the worst. But to her relief, as well as that of her companion, nothing happened.

She looked around, her emerald eyes reflecting the fire that was blazing all over the place. "Now," she began softly, "where can we find Sanosuke Sagara and his captor?"

Kibo flew ahead of them, in search for the Christians' friends, but only spotted the wall of hard rock lined with flame. "He should be somewhere behind that barrier," the little boy pointed out, making Sayo and Shouzo hurry to his side. "Maybe in some sort of prison cell or cage. We gotta find a way to break this wall first, though."

"Out of the way," the older man instructed, pulling back the sleeve of his garment in preparation for his attack. There was no other way for them to get through it but for him to punch the rock wall to smithereens, and he was the only one capable of doing that among the three of them. "I'm going to take this down."

The child who claimed that God sent him, however, stepped in front of Shouzo in interruption, his arms held out. "No!" he exclaimed, before a smile spread through his pale face. "I've got a better idea. You see, if we destroy this, it might cause a cave-in, and we're going to be in trouble as well as Sanosuke and all the other prisoners. Perhaps we should find Satan first and compromise on the matter at hand. What do you say?"

The young woman's viridian eyes were distant as she considered the matter thoroughly, examining the pros and cons to the suggestion Kibo gave out. "I suppose that could be done," she said, nodding her head in agreement. "Although I doubt that it will be easy to make such a vile individual cooperate with us. Do you know where we can possibly find him?"

"Remember when I told you that he can take any form he wishes? He can take the form of anyone"

The flame that surrounded them burned brighter, fiercer than ever, making the area hotter than it already was. The walls of rock that enclosed the spot in which they were standing on gave way, crumbling down into the sea of conflagration that boiled from underneath them. The humans could only stare at the transformation that was taking place, awed and horrified at the same time.

The booming voice returned --- the voice of _Kibo, _the child who claimed to have been sent by the Most High to help the suffering souls, especially the one who was held captive by the ruler of the underworld. " even that of a little boy," he finished in a low, teasing tone, and at that, the youngster's body disappeared with a crackling blaze. A hideous-looking figure then replaced it, that of the promoter of vicious acts and the king of all evil.

He landed in front of the two Christians, his feet on a carpet of flame that expressed that he was the being in control of everything that his realm encompassed. "Welcome," he began slowly with what sounded like a growl, "Sayo Amakusa and Shouzo Rorenzo. I'm so glad that you decided to drop by and visit me in my humble abode. I feel so loved, don't you know that?"

Shouzo was about to rush blindly towards their adversary, when Sayo held her hand out to stop him. The young man resorted to glaring at the other instead. "You scum---"

"Scum?" the Devil asked, before he let out a hearty laugh, the flames burning stronger than ever. After what seemed to be a laughing fit, he stopped, resting his gaze on the two unfortunate souls he managed to capture. "You two are so easy to deceive. And I thought you were told not to trust people so easily? Tsk, tsk. I'm wondering if you're learning anything at all from the teachings of your prophets and scribes!"

"What do you want with us?"

"Oh no, I don't want you," the demon replied, waving his hand casually as if shooing someone away, his gleaming red eyes locked onto Shouzo's raven ones. "I want _her_. The woman who stands in the way of the completion of my plans with Sanosuke Sagara." He spread out his arms, calling all his minions to show themselves and prepare for whatever he would order them to do. "And so, I'm going stand by and watch while my friends take you apart. And when that will be all over, I'll do my part and kill someone's little beloved."

---

Author's Note:

I'm planning to finish this fic before the end of this month, I just hope I'll be inspired enough to write the remaining chapters. All destroy Writer's Block! *pumps fist* Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you're actually enjoying, despite of the short chapters and slow updates. =P


	12. Warning: Flammable

****

Don't Play With Fire  
-+Chapter Eleven+-

He didn't know what attacked him; all he knew was that there were a lot of them, and that if he wouldn't do something to even up the odds and eventually tilt it to his favor, he would put Sayo's life in jeopardy. Gritting his teeth, Shouzo Rorenzo leapt as high as he could up into the air, swept his gaze all over the area to examine the situation he was in, and was instantly disappointed.

He was outnumbered. He was fighting a dozen or so demons on his own, with only his strength, agility and endurance to counter the advances of the fire-wielding beings. _I shouldn't give up,_ he thought sternly, glancing at the young Christian woman who stood at a corner with wide, concerned green eyes. _I can't give up. If I would, then all would be lost._

Suddenly, he felt a stinging sensation on his back, and he crashed facedown on the ground with a loud sound that made the young woman who was watching him intently wince. He pushed himself up, determined to fight back, but his arms and legs immediately gave way, obviously weakened. From the back of his mind, he saw the attack that was bound to happen after a few seconds, and decided to think of an alternative, as he was unfortunately incapable of standing up.

The minions were closing in fast, dive-bombing towards the young man who lay on the ground, unmoving, and when Shouzo was sure that they could not turn back, he quickly rolled to his right, making his attackers meet at the vertex and crash into each other. He then grabbed the large piece of rock that was situated just within his reach, and hurled it to the huddle of demons, successfully hitting a few.

__

At least I've got less to worry about, he told himself, allowing a small smile, but then he grew all serious again, knowing that he still had other things to be concerned of. He tried to get up one more time, and to his luck, found that he was able to. He reminded himself to be careful, to avoid being struck down the way he was the last time, as he could not afford to get weaker than he already was.

"Shouzo, behind you!" Sayo Amakusa screamed, breaking his thoughts.

The young man whirled around, meeting his opponents' attacks as forcefully as he could. One demon fell after the other, until the only one left standing was the biggest of the bunch, a red-skinned beast with ugly-looking horns that breathed fire and exhaled black smoke. _Last one,_ he urged himself, ignoring the pang of exhaustion that was threatening to devour him.

He fell into a fighting stance, then motioned his adversary to charge. Angered by his rather arrogant gesture, the fiend charged, gaining speed and momentum as he neared the young warrior. Shouzo stood his ground, waiting for the right moment to pull off his attack that would knock the hideous-looking spawn of hell out ---

--- when his vision blurred.

Shouzo stumbled, taking one step back, and that second of weakness cost him everything he fought so hard for. The beast smashed into the young man hard, sending him across the terrain of rocks and fire, and slamming him to the wall of stones. The impact furthermore caused the rocky barrier to break down and build a fortress atop the unfortunate warrior.

Tears immediately filled Sayo's olive eyes as she called out her friend's name, hoping that her voice would somehow do something miraculous to help him survive what had just happened. But the sight was just too much for her to handle. She fell on her knees, staring at the fortress of stones where Shouzo was buried under with a weakened spirit.

The Devil's laughter echoed loudly all over the battleground. "Now, now, Sayo dear, don't cry," he taunted, smirking in his amusement. "Tears don't become you. You shouldn't really worry about him; after all, you're going to join him soon." He appeared a few inches away from the young woman, looking as sinister and as foreboding as ever. "And I would be very honored to offer you the gift of eternal rest."

He lifted his demonic hand, wisps of flame flocking to it like a swarm of bees attacking a child who stole a few slabs of honey. His scarlet-colored eyes glittered like a gem, making him look as crazed as he was believed to be. "Any last requests, little one?" he asked with a cackle before putting on the look of mock sympathy that his prisoner was supposed to fall for.

But Sayo kept silent, glaring at him for his atrocity.

"Very well, then. Your wish is my command," the Devil said with one last smile before he floated up into the air and prepared to eliminate the Christian who had the ability to foil all of his plans. However, he was unable to launch his attack at the time he intended to do so, for the wall of rock from behind her shattered, causing an earthquake of average magnitude to take place.

A figure appeared amidst the debris of the upheaval.

"Leave Sayo alone."

---

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, everyone! But not to worry, I've finished writing until the last chapter, although I'm not going to upload them all at the same time for you to be in suspense. *smirks* Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! I just hope that I didn't let you down in this chapter, and that I won't let you down in the chapters to come. Also, I'd like to warn in advance that there'll be a lot of references to the beliefs and traditions of Christians, so if you aren't one, please do keep an open mind. Thank you so much!


	13. Her Knight in Shining Armor

**Don't Play With Fire**

_Chapter Twelve - Her Knight in Shining Armor_

"Sanosuke!" the young woman cried out, overjoyed at the sight of the bold warrior who saved her life once again --- aside from that instance in the past that no longer seemed to exist. She was too delighted, in fact, that she practically ran up and flung her arms around him. "You're okay! Thank God you're okay!"

He returned the embrace, stopping for a moment to savor the moment of bliss that transpired between them. Although the moments they had together were practically non-existent to the others, they knew that those took place, one way or the other. "Yes, I'm okay," he murmured, caressing her hair, before he pulled away and stepped forward, protectively blocking her from their adversary's view.

The Devil seemed rather amused at the arrival of his captive, who was once again acting like the Christian woman's knight in shining armor. "Well, well. What a wonderful reunion of star-crossed lovers. Fancy how fate brought you together in this part of the cosmos?" he sneered, earning another glare from the young man, which was the most powerful one he received yet. "How rude. Is that how you're going to treat the being who listened to your prayer and answered it?"

"I owe you nothing."

"You owe me your soul," the demon stressed, grinning widely as if Sanosuke had forgotten the agreement that took place between them. He then grew serious. "And if you're not going to get out of the way, I will throw you into the boiling pit of fire along with your little beloved."

Those words made Sanosuke smirk considerably. "You may want to try, Mr. _Lord of the Underworld_," he told him, gazing at the demon intently. "Because _I_ will personally see to it that _you_ will be thrown into the boiling pit of fire, where you rightfully belong."

"Sanosuke---"

It's okay. I'll be all right."

He stepped forward, shoving Sayo behind him carefully and protectively. "It's time to end all of this, you monster. If you don't want me to destroy your face even more than it already is, I suggest you let us go in peace. You don't know how strong I am. You'll be surprised."

Their adversary only laughed in reply. "Look who's being brave. Sanosuke Sagara, the frustrated warrior who wasn't strong enough to save his little beloved from the claws of death. You said it yourself, young man --- and here you are, claiming that I don't know how strong you are. And if indeed you are, can you stand up to the power of darkness? I highly doubt it."

Sanosuke's tone was challenging. "Try me."

"Wrong answer," he told her in response, before he jumped down from his fiery pedestal and lunged at the young man who dared to challenge him. The battle ensued with great intensity, Sanosuke's fists against the Devil's flame, but it was evident that the mortal would not last long, would not last long enough to defeat the entity of evil. Not without help, anyway.

His fist streaked through the other's face, making the demon stumble back. The horrid-looking beast wiped the blood that trickled down his bleeding lip and smiled. "Is _that_ all you are capable of doing? Is _that_ the strength you're bragging about? Dear me, I feel such pity for you. For you, and your little beloved who is incapable of defending herself. You're all going to be burnt to a crisp; isn't that lovely?"

His voice dropped into a low, threatening tone. "I told you once, and I'll say it again. For the last time," he began, walking towards his opponent without a trace of fear or hesitation. "Leave Sayo out of this. Leave her alone, or suffer the consequences."

At that, Sanosuke punched the wall of rock by his side, transforming them into smaller pieces yet big enough to cause damage and making them tumble down on the battlefield. But the Devil wasn't intimidated at all by the young man's show of power. He merely raised his hand, and the boulders disintegrated into dust.

He then lifted his hand towards the young Christian woman who watched the battle at a corner of the area in horror. "It's time to deduct the assets to add up to the liabilities," he announced as a huge ball of fire formed around his hand. "Say goodbye, Sayo Amakusa! Join your fellow Christians in their suffering and anguish!"

The ball of fire skyrocketed to the air, dissipated into a cluster of smaller fireballs, and scooted towards the defenseless young woman. She tried to run, away from the spot where the fireballs would meet and start up a massive explosion, but they followed her --- and were catching up with her fast. She spared a glance back, to check how near they were to her, when she tripped through a piece of rock that sent her tumbling to the ground.

She squeezed her emerald eyes shut, anticipating the impact of one missile of fire after the other on her frail body. But to her surprise, none of them came, despite the fact that she heard those projectiles slam against a human figure. After what seemed to be a very long time, she finally had the courage to open her eyes

and saw Sanosuke lying in front of her, unconscious.

---

Author's Note: Thank you very much for your wonderful comments, everyone. There are actually just four chapters more to go, so you won't be in suspense for very long anymore. I just hope I won't let you down at how this fic will turn out. =P


	14. Unshakable Faith

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, everyone, I've been stuck in the university with much misfortune. But here's the new chapter, which will take us even closer to the end of this fic. Not to worry, though; I _will_ continue to write Sano/Sayo fics; in fact I already have a plot for the next one. So anyway, I would like to request an open mind for this chapter, as there are many quotes taken from the Bible for this specific part. For those who'll flame, if ever, all you have to do is look up the said verses for evidence; I won't entertain your complaints with regards to our (Sayo, Shouzo and of course myself) beliefs anymore. I never liked debating anyway, most especially if it would be about beliefs and truths. =P

(1) – John 3:16  
(2) – Philippians 1:21  
(3) – 1 Thessalonians 4:14  
(4) – 1 Thessalonians 5:2  
(5) – Matthew 24:29-30  
(6) – Mark 11:22-23

****

Don't Play With Fire

__

Chapter Thirteen – Unshakable Faith

"Ah, the power of love," the Devil taunted as he saw the young woman move towards the fallen warrior, disbelief painted on her features. He folded his arms in front of his chest smugly, satisfied at the game he was playing. Shouzo Rorenzo was down; so was Sanosuke Sagara. What was left… was a defenseless Christian woman who used to have tuberculosis.

She looked up at him, anguish in her eyes. But she pushed that emotion aside as she rose up to confront the entity of evil who was causing them too much strife. "Don't underestimate it," she told him as she stood firm on her spot. "It was the power of love that---"

The demon smiled. "That doomed you. All of you."

A groan echoed from behind the Christian preacher, and she was relieved that Sanosuke was coming to. She then returned her attention to their enemy, her ravishing green eyes narrowing considerably. "It was love that saved us sinners from your evil clutches," she stated sternly to prove her point. "For God so _loved_ the world that He gave His only begotten Son; whoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have everlasting life.(1)"

"But you still die," the Devil objected, smiling in amusement at the way the other was handling the situation. After all, she was trying to be smart. "Your bodies deteriorate, and you land inside a funeral box. Then you get buried under the earth. Is _that_ what you call salvation?"

"What is life? It's Christ. Death will bring more.(2)"

"Tsk, tsk. How delusional are you, little one. You believe that death is something that brings more life, so to speak, but tell me, does it really? What about your friend Shouzo? You're not going to see him again, not ever. Is that what you call life?"

She met his challenging gaze. "We believe that Jesus died and rose again, and so we believe that God will take back with Jesus those who have died believing in him,(3)" she answered, taking yet another step forward. "We will all be together, living happily in the kingdom of God after Christ's return and his glorious reign of a thousand years. That's what we call life."

He smiled in reply, thoroughly enjoying their conversation and the witty responses he was getting. Not that he was buying what she was saying; but it was entertainment for his part, nonetheless. "But how long will you have to endure? Two thousand years? Three thousand years? Four thousand years?"

"The Day of the Lord will come as a thief comes at night,(4)" Sayo replied, once again quoting another verse from the Bible and taking yet another step forward, her faith causing all her fears to disappear. She had full trust in their God that she did not hesitate even the slightest bit to proclaim what she believed in. "The sun will grow dark, the moon will no longer shine, the stars will fall from heaven, and the powers in space will be driven from their courses. Then the sign of the Son of Man will appear in the sky; and all the peoples of earth will weep as they see the Son of Man coming on the clouds of heaven with power and great glory.(5)"

"Such faith you have on your God."

She knew it was meant to be an insult, and her eyes narrowed even more at that. But the Devil's words did not scare her in any way. "Jesus said, 'Have faith in God. I assure you that whoever tells this hill to get up and throw itself in the sea and does not doubt in his heart, but believes that what he says will happen, it will be done for him.'(6) And that is what I believe in. With God, nothing is impossible."

Balls of fire began to form and circle her adversary, seemingly preparing for an attack. Sanosuke, on the other hand, was looking up at her in awe, having heard everything she declared with regards to her faith in the God the Christians worship. Her proclamation came without a hint of fear, with so much confidence that he had never seen on her before.

Or perhaps, it was something he failed to see.

"Oh yes, such faith," the Devil's voice returned, as disdainful as always. By then, the fireballs merged to form even bigger ones, ready to throw themselves into their target at the slightest command. "But I'm afraid I've never believed that. Well, why don't we take things for a test run? Let's see your God, who you say can do the impossible, save you now!"

"Sayo!" Sanosuke screamed in helplessness as the balls of fire flung themselves towards her.


	15. When You Believe

Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to release this chapter, everyone; I had a lot of schoolstuff to do. Math sucks big time. Anyway, this is the third to the last chapter --- I don't know if you'll like how things will turn out, but well... let's just say that Sanosuke has seen enough for him to change and all. *grins* All right, I'll stop talking now and let you read the chapter. Enjoy. =P

Oh and one more thing: I can't wait to read your fic, Shenny!

**Don't Play With Fire**

_Chapter Fourteen - When You Believe_

"And _that_, is the end of this epic story about the power of darkness overcoming all odds. How pathetic. I expected a better fight, but what happened? Tsk, tsk." He heaved a mock sigh of disappointment and sympathy. "Poor girl. Look at that; even as a corpse, the flame still finds her delicious. She would've lived if she chose me over that _God_ she so believed in, Sanosuke. And you will live if you---"

"Damn you!" Sanosuke yelled, crawling towards his adversary in a struggle as tears poured out of his brown eyes. Not only did he lose Shouzo, his friend; he also lost Sayo, his beloved --- all because of a fire-wielding demon who wanted to make their lives miserable. He had never felt so much hatred in his life, so much anger, so much pain. If there was anyone he wanted to eliminate, it was the monster that toyed with him and his friends.

"I _am_ damned, Sanosuke Sagara. From time immemorial, I was. But I like this better than being with those pesky angels, who do nothing exciting at all except sing praises to their master. Oh please. That lifestyle just doesn't suit someone like me," the Devil replied, smirking. "Besides, why would I want to sing praises to that heinous person those Christians look up to eagerly? I would never submit myself to such humiliation."

The mortal was no longer listening to him, however, for Sanosuke saw something with his deep brown eyes that he could not seem to believe. The flame that was devouring the body of the woman he loved was dying down, but it was the fact that the Christian woman was standing there, apparently unharmed, that appalled him. "S-sayo?" he called out, stuttering in disbelief. He had seen many things that could not be explained, but what he was witnessing was genuinely a miracle.

The Devil, on the other hand, simply looked horrified. "It it can't be!" he yelled in frustration, his insides lurching at the side of an even fiercer-looking young woman. How did she survive when nobody else ever had?! It was impossible!

"Didn't I tell you to have faith, Sanosuke Sagara?" a cranky voice came from out of nowhere, and the young man immediately turned his head to see who it was. It was the old man who was confined with him in his fiery prison, walking towards them casually with his hand outstretched as if he was the one keeping the fire from devouring the young woman. The hermit smiled, amused at the reactions he was seeing, before he jerked his hand away in a slashing motion, and the fire simply died down, exposing Sayo who was completely unharmed.

"It was you" Sanosuke whispered in realization, his eyes widening more than ever. "You saved her."

He nodded. "Because God doesn't leave his people alone, especially those with faith as astounding as hers," he answered, and before their very eyes, he began to glow. His features started to shift as the light that surrounded him grew brighter and brighter, and when the explosion of light died down, a young, handsome angel stood in the old man's place, his wings spread behind him magnificently. "I was sent here for a reason --- to make sure Sayo would not be hurt. And I fulfilled my task, just as I was asked to do."

The young man could not stop staring at the heaven-sent warrior, drawn not only by the way he looked, but also by what he said. As Sayo proclaimed, her God would not leave her alone --- and he did not. 

"Come with us, Sanosuke." It wasn't an order; it was an invitation.

"No, Sanosuke, that madman is a fraud!" the Devil shrieked from his spot, flame sputtering around him in his anger. His fists were clenched at his sides in fury, knowing that he had once again been outwitted by his archenemy. If the young man would take the angel's hand, he would lose another one of his probable demon warriors. "Did he and his _God_ bring Sayo back when you asked? No! Did he give you the happiness you experienced when you saw her alive? No!"

Sayo stepped forward, her eyes gleaming with happiness that could not be fathomed, happiness brought about by her unshakable faith. "I might have been taken away from you, Sanosuke," she began softly, meeting the young man's gaze, "but not because God wanted you to suffer. He loves us all, very much, that He sacrificed His own Son to save us all. So that we may all be happy in His kingdom. The happiness we feel on this Earth is but temporary; we shall experience eternal bliss in His kingdom, in Heaven."

Their adversary was enraged. "She's lying! She's twisting the truth to deceive you!"

"Will you shut your mouth?!" Sanosuke snapped all of a sudden, an angry light coming to his eyes. "Can't you see I'm listening here?!" He glared at the Devil for a few moments, before he averted his eyes towards the woman he loved and the being that saved her, standing up as he did so. "Will I will I be able to enter that place too? Will I be able to get there and live with you? Happily?"

"If you believe and accept Jesus Christ as your Savior, you will when the time comes," the young woman replied in a soft, soothing tone. "He was sent by our Father to redeem us all, and by His grace, we are saved. All you have to do is believe that He died to save us, and that He rose from the dead to give us a new life."

She extended her hand.

Sanosuke Sagara stared at her hand, pondering on her words, and for the first time, believed. He had seen enough to make him believe; he knew deep inside his heart that he did, and that it would be foolish to deny what he had witnessed with his very eyes. There was much for him to learn, but he was sure that Sayo, if she would be given the chance to continue living, would be more than glad to teach him.

He reached out and took it. "I believe, Sayo. I believe."


	16. Narrow Escape

Author's Note: I'm sorry, Shenny, I keep forgetting, but yes, I'm Catholic. *smiles* Anyway, here's the second to the last chapter... we're getting very close to the end! Unfortunately, even with the new plot going around in my mind, I don't think I'll be able to write it very soon, as I'm having difficult times in the university. We're already having pre-midterm exams this week, and to think we just started around a month ago. It's not fair. *pouts* So... here's the new chapter! I promise you'll love this! =P

**Don't Play With Fire**

_Chapter Fifteen - Narrow Escape_

"NO! This cannot be!" the Devil howled, loud enough that the stone walls that surrounded the area began to disintegrate and fall apart. "You will _not_ get away! I won't let you get away! You shall die, you shall die here, and you will all suffer from my wrath! I won't let you get away! I won't let you get away!"

The flames from the sea of fire that was beneath them began to seep through the ground, causing cracks and shooting out geysers of pyre. Sanosuke, by reflex, pulled Sayo close to him and yelled, "Okay, how do we get out of this blasted place?!"

Without a word the angel lifted his hand, and a tunnel filled with white light appeared from one of the walls. As he hovered into the air, he motioned that the young woman take his hand, but she shook her hand in refusal. "Shouzo!" she exclaimed, making her voice as loud as possible for her message to be heard despite of the roaring flames. "I'm not leaving without Shouzo! He's alive, I know he is!"

Not wanting to put his beloved in jeopardy, Sanosuke lifted her with both his arms and handed the Christian woman to the waiting angel. "I'm going to get him," he said, not listening to Sayo's cries of protest. He looked at her squarely in the eye, brown meeting green. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. There's nothing I can't handle --- with God's help, of course."

And he sprinted towards the fortress of rocks, where his friend was buried under.

Upon landing on the entrance of the portal, Sayo turned to the angel with pleading eyes. "I beg of you, please help Sanosuke," she implored, not wanting to lose two of the most important men in her life. She was at the verge of tears as she followed the man he loved with her eyes as he tried to get to Shouzo as fast as he could while fountains of fire appeared from everywhere. "I know he'll be able to get Shouzo out, but I'm not sure that he'll make it back here in time. Please."

In response, the heavenly being stretched his hand towards the battlefield, and a beam of light shot out from it, hitting the rock fortress right in the middle. The impact sent the boulders away, exposing the unconscious form of Shouzo Rorenzo in the midst of the rubble, which made the young Christian woman sigh in relief. "Sanosuke, be careful!" she called out as the former atheist dodged a large piece of rock that came cascading from the wall.

Hoisting the unconscious warrior over his shoulder, Sanosuke struggled to get back. Seeing that the young man was having troubles, the angel flew towards them for assistance. However, Sanosuke refused to be carried towards the portal; he insisted that their new friend transport Shouzo instead. Not wanting to argue, the angel gave in, and the young man tried to keep up with the other's pace, which was very fast as he was flying.

"Sanosuke!"

"I'm coming!"

Landing on the portal, Sayo rushed to their rescuer and assisted in pulling Shouzo's unconscious form towards the other end of the portal. However, she immediately realized that Sanosuke had not arrived, and so she rushed back to where they came from, leaving the celestial being to drag the inanimate warrior back to the surface. Upon reaching the edge of the tunnel, she found her lover trying to jump up into it, but to no avail.

She bent down and extended her arm for him to take. "Sanosuke, hurry!" she called out upon seeing that the ground on which the young man stood on was falling apart, falling into the sea of fire that the Devil created to torment those who dared to defy him. Taking a deep breath, Sanosuke jumped up, and finally, managed to grab the portal's ledge with one hand, and Sayo's arm with the other.

The struggle then began as the Christian woman did her best to pull him up, knowing that she could not possibly fail. There was nothing under Sanosuke for him to safely land on in case her grasp on him would slip; the flame swallowed the ground whole. "You've got to hold on"

"Let go!" Sanosuke screamed at the top of his lungs instead as he felt himself slipping towards the bubbling source of all the heat, looking at his beloved's beautiful face intently as if sensing that it would be the last thing he would be able to see. "You're going to fall too if you keep this up! Sayo, I don't want to lose you again! Let go! Please!"

Her answer was plain, but firm and direct. "Have faith in me!"

_Faith._

Using the last ounce of his strength, Sanosuke pulled himself up, landing on his belly as Sayo fell on her back, the force she exerted in yanking him towards the portal sending her backwards. They looked into each other's eyes, different emotions running through them inexplicably, before a blinding light engulfed them. He could not forget, however, the last thing he saw and heard just before the light took them --- the delighted face of his beloved, the tears of joy that streamed out of her emerald eyes, and the words, _"I love you."_


	17. Starting Over in Faith

__

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone, I've been very busy with school, but finally, the final chapter is here! Thanks to everyone who stayed with me throughout the creation of this fic, your support really means so much to me. Thank you very much, from the bottom of my heart! So I now bring you the closing chapter of this little fairytale… enjoy!

Oh, and the reading's from John 3: 1-21.

****

---

Don't Play With Fire  
Chapter Sixteen: Starting Over in Faith

__

"There was a Jewish leader named Nicodemus, who belonged to the party of the Pharisees. One night he went to Jesus and said to him, 'Rabbi, we know that you are a teacher sent by God. No one could perform the miracles you are doing unless God were with him.'

"Jesus answered, 'I am telling you the truth: no one can see the Kingdom of God without being born again.'

"'How can a grown man be born again?' Nicodemus asked. 'He certainly cannot enter his mother's womb and be born a second time!'

"'I am telling you the truth,' replied Jesus, 'that no one can enter the Kingdom of God without being born of water and the Spirit. A person is born physically of human parents, but is born spiritually of the Spirit. Do not be surprised because I tell you that you must all be born again. The wind blows wherever it wishes; you hear the sound it makes, but you do not know where it comes from or where it is going. It is like that with everyone who is born of the Spirit.'

"'How can this be?' asked Nicodemus.

"Jesus answered, 'You are a great teacher in Israel, and you don't know this? I am telling you the truth: we speak of what we know and report what we have seen yet none of you is willing to accept our message. You do not believe me when I tell you about the things of this world; how will you ever believe me, then, when I tell you about the things of heaven? And no one has ever gone up to heaven except the son of Man, who came down from heaven.

"As Moses lifted up the bronze snake on a pole in the desert, in the same way the Son of Man must be lifted up, so that everyone who believes in him may have eternal life. For God loved the world so much that he gave his only Son, to that everyone who believes in him may not die but have eternal life. For god did not send his Son into the world to be its judge, but to be its savior.

"Those who believe in the Son are not judged; but those who do not believe have already been judged, because they have not believed in God's only Son. This is how the judgement works: the light has come into he world, but people love the darkness rather than the light, because their deeds are evil. Those who do evil things hate the light and will not come to the light, because they do not want their evil deeds to be shown up. But those who do what is true come to the light in order that the light may show that what they did was in obedience to God," Sayo Amakusa read out loud expressively, before she closed her Bible, turned to her fiancé Sanosuke Sagara who was listening to her intently, and smiled.

He smiled in return, happy and content with his life. Ever since their narrow escape from the clutches of the Devil, life went back to normal for him, except for the fact that Sayo was alive and well. Not wanting to be separated from her ever again, he asked permission from Kenshin Himura and his other friends to join the Christian followers of Shougo Amakusa, his beloved's brother, in their exile. His friends did not want him to go, but they wanted him to be happy, so they agreed, wishing him goodbye as he boarded the ship that would take him to Holland with his new family.

"I have much to learn," he said, his face showing much eagerness. The cool morning air blew his hair away from his face, and it was a pleasant feeling. He had been in hell far too long that he missed the rain and the wind terribly.

"So have I."

Shouzo Rorenzo and Shougo Amakusa, the two other significant men in Sayo's life, looked on from a safe distance. Despite the feelings the former had for the young Christian woman, he knew that he would be robbing her of her happiness if he would force himself into her arms. He was happy, simply because she was happy. Shougo, on the other hand, was very pleased that his sister was finally having a good time, after all those years of tears and anguish. He had no complaints about Sanosuke as well, despite the fact that the young man gave him a different impression when they first met, for the former gangster was already part of their family, not only because he was sailing with them to be with the woman he loved, but because he shared the faith that they had.

"Well…" Sanosuke murmured, shifting his position to come face-to-face with his beloved, who was then blushing furiously at their closeness. He bent forward, pushing his face even closer to hers as he whispered, "We've got the rest of our lives to." 

And in unison, they added, "Together."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments, seemingly lost in their depths. Reflexively, he reached out to pull him even closer to him, closer than she already was, and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. In a kiss that strengthened their bond and deepened their faith, not only on each other, but also on the divine entity who gave them miracles that brought them together.

****

THE END


End file.
